The Pit
The Pit is the name of the underground brawling arena within the Tail of the Dragon Pub, owned by Tanin Starkfaust. History During the events of Rooks, Tanin tried to organize a brawling ring to make extra gold, but was initially unsuccessful. After hearing of a brawler, Deathlius Loss'end, Tanin invited him into the ring, talking big about him to combatants who were drinking merrily. Eventually, this attracted individuals who stated he would be "an easy fight". Tanin meanwhile, seeing Deathlius not in the greatest state, said he would act as his coach, and that under his tutelage, he would never lose a fight so long as he trusted in him. Deathlius agreed. Deathlius' first bout was against Tyson Truebane, a sergeant in the Brotherhood's army. Tyson got the upper hand quickly, and despite Deathlius' knowledge of combat from his father and during his time in the Scarlet District, he considered himself unable to fight back. Tyson urged him to "ring the bell", signaling his submission and ultimately losing the fight. Tanin whispered to Deathlius that he should never back down, Deathlius says he can't do it. Tyson, feeling boastful, asked Deathlius if he could go back to his parents an utter embarassment, calling them embarassments. Deathlius turned his head, asking Tyson to repeat his statement, raising his fists, asking him to show him what the Brotherhood's strength is made of. Tyson, taunted by this, began swinging at Deathlius. After a series of exchanged strikes, Deathlius knocked Tyson out by smashing his head on the side of the ring. Over time, Tanin had several other fighters engage in combat, and eventually three fighters rose to prominence. Hawthorne de Diaum was known to have visited and saw Deathlius in combat, calling him interesting before leaving. Eventually, Deathlius, Kax'xar, a Drakkin, and Volg Earthstone rose as the top three, with many payees only wanting to see them fight. Kax'xar and Volg fought each other first; Volg emerged as the victor. Volg then fought Deathlius, losing after Deathlius faked his defeat by getting on a knee. Kax'xar then fought Deathlius afterwards, also losing due to being exhausted. After a brief couple of months, Deathlius remained unbeaten, stating his will is what kept him alive. One fighter, Antoine de Kartt, emerged in The Pit, stating he wished to fight the champion. Antoine, as Deathlius noted, had an interest in Rose de Fleur; Antoine would mock Deathlius saying he doesn't deserve her. Deathlius then challenged Antoine to a fight to see who is more worthy of her heart. Tanin eventually made posters for the fight, but at Deathlius' request, asked that he be said as "Thorn", due to his family not knowing of his pursuits. Eventually, the day came, Deathlius and Antoine would settle their dispute. Deathlius initially had the upper hand against Antoine before Antoine retaliated, being the first to send Deathlius to the ground with a punch and revealing he comes from a background of notorious fighters which even Tanin Starkfaust once sparred with. Deathlius only replied by spitting out his teeth, saying that Antoine owes him new ones if he wins. After a while, Antoine was beating Deathlius to the point of defeat, and Tanin was close to tapping the bell for Deathlius to save him from worse injury. Deathlius told Tanin if he touches the bell, he will destroy his establishment. Antoine goes in for the finishing blow, missing and accidentally ringing the bell. Deathlius mocks him asking if he wanted to concede, Antoine, furious, replies in the negative. However, the little upstart move was all Deathlius needed. As Antoine grew increasingly frustrated, Deathlius timed a punch that knocked Antoine out cold. In the distance, while being celebrated, Deathlius saw his father, Aldaron Loss'end, who left the pub, looking displeased. Tanin talked to Deathlius, giving him a large bag filled with gold, while Deathlius chased after his father. Aldaron met with Deathlius, expressing his displeasure, saying that he shouldn't have to fight to win his share. Deathlius, holding the bag which burst due to it being highly filled, said he does what he is good at; his father expecting the answer to be "fighting", instead said "defending honour", and that this money would get him started. Aldaron says Deathlius reminded him as himself as a youth, hasty and reckless. He then sees Tanin Starkfaust emerge, stating his apology in making his son a spectacle event. Aldaron only smiles and states "If only I didn't have so much respect for your brewery and abilities" before shaking Tanin's hand. Deathlius then states he won't fight any more matches, but that he may in the future. 'In A Legend's Legacy' The Pit currently remains inaccessible at the time, with Tanin saying the amount of pit fighters in Outhrend decreasing steadily over the years after the Maelstrom War, though some fights are handled down there. However, a lot of fights happen on the top floor, to Tanin's chagrin. Tanin however says that from time to time, Deathlius pops in for a "visit" to fight someone in a pit brawl; the result is always the same with Deathlius' victory.